Sunrise
by SPskater411
Summary: They are all a threat to the Magical World, even if they did save the world and destroyed Voldemort. So six wizards and one witch embark their getaway out of the Wizarding World and into the safe haven of Forks, Washington. There, they will blend in a normal Muggle life-and never mind, it seems Fate has other plans. Expect OOCness, AUness and plenty of yaoi/slash and yuri/femslash


**Sunrise**

Summary

_They are all a threat to the Magical World, even if they did save the world and destroyed Voldemort. So six wizards and one witch embark their getaway out of the Wizarding World and into the safe haven of Forks, Washington. There, they will blend in a normal Muggle life-and never mind, it seems Fate has other plans._

* * *

><p>Emerald green eyes looked left and right frantically, voices and sirens going off like crazy around him. The raven haired young man looked back to see the rest of his friends follow him frantically, their eyes wide with panic.<p>

Now, you may be wondering why they are running and from what? Or in this case...who?

Our story starts sometime months after the War had ended. You all know the story, right? How one Harry James Potter saved the Wizarding World from darkness after defeating Voldemort? Well, that fame didn't last very long. For you see, this young seventeen year old boy was wanted. Why was he wanted you may ask? Well, a guy that defeated the Dark Lord _must _be some powerful guy right? And with that power, he could rule the world. What's to stop him from being the next Dark Lord?

And so, the glass eyed boy was labeled a wizard turned dark. And he wasn't the only one wanted.

There was George Weasley, wanted for trying to bring his dead twin back to life by recreating some sort of taboo. Neville Longbottom was merely wanted for hiding a fugitive in his domain. Draco Malfoy was the said fugitive and was wanted for obvious reasons. Finally, one Luna Lovegood was merely wanted for posting 'lies' to the world using the Quibbler, or so that is what the Ministry keep saying.

All five of these..._children, _were being chased by the Aurors as we begin our story, rushing to the destination to reach to the rendezvous.

"Guys, over here!" A soft female voice whispered in a hiss as suddenly all five of the runaways turned to the corner and disappeared into the wall, the said wall closing behind them as the Aurors rushed passed them.

Harry sighed in relief as he leaned against the wall and looked to his friends warily, then to the female that saved them, "Thanks 'Mione,"

The bushy haired girl puffed her cheeks as a tall red haired man, younger than George, was fiddling with some sort of shoe.

"About time you got here, Ron has the Portkey ready..." Hermione then glanced at the two new figures in hoods with the group then raised a brow at Harry, "Who are they?"

"That hurts Hermy," A familiar voice spoke in amusement, removing his hood as he gave a cheeky grin, "I would've thought you'd recognize me..."

Hermione almost collapsed near a wall as Ron looked over to where his girlfriend yelped in surprise, then let his jaws drop. Standing there, was a pale faced and tired brown eyed Fred Weasley, standing next to his twin. The other hooded figure sighed and removed his hood as well, earning another gasp from Hermione and Ron.

"Is that...?"

"No time to explain Hermione," Harry waved his hand as he then looked to the other group, "You ready to go?"

Draco Malfoy raised a brow as he then snorted, "Ready as I'll ever be..."

"I am ready when you are," Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily.

Neville Longbottom looked to Harry and nodded quietly.

Fred and George grinned, "Ready Harry,"

The other figure just shrugged silently, as Harry stared back with sadness. He then turned to Hermione and walked over to her and Ron, reaching over and hugging them both. The trio whispered sad goodbyes as Harry then stepped back, his eyes giving a silent message for them to stay hidden and safe. The couple nodded as they then watched their friends touch the boot and disappear from their lives for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>"AH! HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY BRUSH!"<p>

Green eyes brightened in mirth as a seventeen year old boy raced down the steps and rushed into the kitchen, laughing as he was being chased by an angry half naked Draco Malfoy. One Neville Longbottom moved away from the doorway just in time as the two boys were rough-housing, coolly shifting his body to the side with a frying pan full of eggs in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. A blond young girl by the name of Luna Lovegood, ducked her head with a hum as she was eating her toast and bacon, then looked over at the boys fighting over a Muggle brush.

Life with this estrange little family was a peaceful one. After running away from England and moving into a small town in America, Harry and the rest of his runaway friends decided to go into hiding and pose themselves as Muggles. They found a small house to live in together, and have been living happily (well almost) for a month now. Ron and Hermione were still back home trying to find a way to clear Harry and the rest of the gang's charges on them, at the same time, they were also helping Harry out on some other things.

"Oi, you two," One George Weasley spoke both sternly and amusingly, "Stop mucking about, you've got school in fifteen minutes,"

Harry and Draco looked up from their fighting on the floor, staring up at the Weasley twins with owlish stares. The two ginger chuckles as they separated the once enemies and ushered them to get breakfast. George had explained before they got together, that Fred didn't die during the fight. In fact, he was just incapacitated to look like he was shout with an Avada Kerdava spell. Although the question why, no one really knew except George. The Ministry was hiding the fact that the twin of his was alive, but unfortunately George got Fred out of there before anything else could happen.

Footsteps were heard and everyone looked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see a shy looking blondish male bruentte with faded grey eyes, smiling weakly at them.

"Good morning," The boy nodded his head to them.

"Morning Ced," Harry smiled a little as he grabbed a plate of food from Neville, "Breakfast?"

Yes. Cedric Diggory was also alive and well. However, his currently situation was different from Fred's. The boy felt time stop before he was hit with the killing curse, as he was rescued by none other than Dumbledore himself. Cedric was then replaced with a clone of himself, making Harry believe that he was dead, while the real Cedric was locked up in hiding until Voldemort was gone and dead. And that was how Fred found him when his own death was faked, and how George busted them both out and now the three of them were on the run and in hiding. The Ministry wanted to shut them up for good.

"Yes please," Cedric smiled warmly to the younger lad, patting his head as he got his own plate, missing the blush on Harry's cheeks.

Luna smiled a little sadly at this, as she glanced over to Neville, who caught the look and shared one of sympathy back.

Soon after breakfast, the three seventeen year olds and the only girl were walking to the car of Cedric's, which happens to be just a regular dark blue mini-van. Since they were living as normal Muggles, they had to limit their use of magic, that even included the way they travel and do things. Harry, Luna, Draco and Neville were enrolled in the high school of Forks, while Fred, George and Cedric worked around town. The twins managed to find a job in some shop as Cedric worked in some hospital as an assistant nurse. All of this possible thanks to Hermione's connections.

Cedric smiled as he started the car, watching as Harry sat beside him with a shy smile, and the other three shuffled at the back. The drive was a little too quiet, all five of them were in their own deep thoughts. Luna tilted her head as she then suddenly smiled, seeing as they were approaching the school.

"Y-You think we'll fit in?" Neville asked quietly as he too glanced up at Forks High School.

"As long as we stick to our story, then we'll be fine," Draco snorted as he folded his arms, then bitterly muttered, "I can't believe we're doing this,"

"We are not going to let Hermione's efforts to help us go to waste," Harry spoke up with a glare at Draco with the rearview mirror, "Besides, I think it's going to be great,"

Draco rolled his eyes but kept quiet after that. Soon Cedric parked near the school, and the teens got out of the car, but not before Harry looked over at Cedric with a crooked smile. Cedric gave one back as he then nodded his head in goodbye, and drove off with a wave as soon as they all got out. Luna hopped next to Harry with a knowing smile, as the raven haired boy blushed brightly in embarrassment.

The four teens then started walking to the school, catching some eyes of the students looking in awe and curiosity. Harry was the one walking first, looking a little shy, but had a bright smile that seems approachable to people, wearing a simple green sweater, complimented with a green scarf black jeans and boots. He also didn't seem to wear glasses today too (thanks to Hermione giving him contacts) and his scar was hidden with a glamour charm. Draco was next to him, walking proud and tall, his blond hair sleeked back and adorned in a black turtle neck under his grey expensive buttoned v-neck jacket, dark skinny jeans and black loafers. Luna came behind them, her wavy blond hair tied in a pony tail, showing off her crescent moon earrings dangling beautifully. She wore a woolly blue cardigan with a pink shirt underneath it with a picture of some sort of snowman on it, demin jeans and light brown boots. Neville, who was lugging behind in slight shyness and anxiousness, was wearing just a brown coat with dark blue jeans and black converse, his hair a little messy as he wore some fake square glasses over his grayish blue eyes.

The four of them then reached to the Register's Office, gaining the attention of the woman at the desk.

"Hello, you must be the new family that moved near Chief Swan," The lady smiled warmly at them.

"Yes, I am Harry Black," Harry gave a smile back as he then turned to his 'siblings', "These are my brothers Draco and Neville Black, and my sister Luna Black,"

Thanks to Hermione, they had to change their last names so that they could keep up the story that they were family.

"Yes, yes, I see. I have your schedules right here," The register lady then handed a paper then another, "And this is for your teachers to sign that you came in, then bring it back to me at the end of the day,"

"Thank you very much," Harry nodded appreciatively and soon walked out along with the other three, "Okay, soooo..."

"It looks like we all have different schedules," Luna tilted her head as she peeked over her 'brother', "I have Algebra first it seems,"

"And I have English ," Neville sighed as he looked down in disappointment.

"And me and Draco have Chemistry," Harry then looked to the blond and smirked, "You'll like this class for sure,"

The four of them then said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways as soon as they bell rang, not noticing that three pairs of eyes were watching them with slight interest.

* * *

><p>Harry practically skipped into the classroom, as if he was high on Liquid Luck, as Draco trudged behind him warily. The blond was starting to think that Harry was happy to be in a Muggle school like some normal human. But then again, Harry always wanted to be just that. Normal. After the two introduced themselves to the teacher and got their slip signed, Draco sighed as he then walked to a desk, but then twitched his nose at the look of the chair with a small table attached to it. Was he expected to sit on <em>that?<em>

"It's not gonna bite you, ya know," Harry chuckled as he sat in his seat.

Draco breathed out once more in annoyance and tried to locate his rear into the seat without hitting his stomach on the table to do so. He then squirmed a little, then glared at Harry who was laughing at his predicament in sitting in a school desk. The two then paused as more students came in, and the teacher just happened to come in. But what caught their attention the most, was a dancing pixie like girl gracefully coming in with a stiff looking blond man that looked like a cat just died right in front of him. The two wizards looked at each other then back to the couple, who were walking towards them to sit at the empty seat behind them. But as soon as they were passing by, the golden haired boy glanced over at Harry with a raised eyebrow, and confusion etched on his face. Harry tilted his head a bit as he stared back, feeling his magic stir up for some reason. Draco looked at both of them suspiciously, but was distracted as the small cropped haired girl giggled and started pulling her partner to their seat.

'_That...was weird...' _Harry thought as he looked to Draco, who shrugged helplessly. Who were those strange pale people?

* * *

><p>Luna hummed happily as she was sitting at the very front of the room, looking at the female teacher who was explaining the introduction about Algebra after having to introduce Luna to the class and sign her paper. The blond may not know much about these Muggle subjects, but she was going to do her best. After all, she had Hermione tell her the basic and with some incentive from Harry. Luna happily managed to make a friend with some girl named Angela Weber, who was a photographer for the school newspaper. Suddenly, Luna blinked as she then felt a strange presence and turned her head to see that a beautiful blond woman and a bulky dark haired man were staring at her by the doorway. The dreamy girl smiled softly as she stared back at them, and still was even after they rushed passed the door and disappeared.<p>

'_Interesting..._'Luna giggled to herself then focused to the class once more.

* * *

><p>Neville walked into the classroom that was English, placing his slip form out as he introduced himself to his teacher, who was a laid back man and looked like some sort of hippie. The man had welcomed Neville whole heartily, and ushered Neville to his seat. It seemed Neville was the first in class, and the boy wished that he was with his friends instead of alone with random strangers. Soon, the class was filling up, and Neville just wanted the day to end already. Many people approached him, asking him for his name and where he came from, even going out to asking him personal questions. The most annoying one was from a girl named Jessica Stanley.<p>

"Mr. Cullen, you came just in time,"

A bronze haired young man smiled a little weakly at the teacher, giving a quiet apology for almost being late. He then glanced around the room to find his seat, but suddenly froze at the sight of a boy sitting near his seat with Jessica Stanley blabbering next to him. He didn't know why, but somehow seeing Neville made his whole body...quake with such intensity. He tilted his head then frowned, but after a minute decided to approach them, but stiffen a little as his face contorted into one of agony.

"So anyways, you can hang out with me and my friends at lunchtime. You can invite your siblings as well," Jessica smiled happily as Neville rubbed the back of his head, messing with the curls of his dark brown hair.

The said wizard felt eyes on him and turned his head to see...a pale spiky haired version of Cedric, staring at him with dark eyes. Neville shivered a little as he saw the young man walking towards him and talking a seat stiffly next to him, covering his nose and mouth. This confused the young Longbottom, as he then looked to Jessica, who scurried away to her seat with a small yelp.

'_What was that about?_' Neville looked to the animated girl who now looked a little scared, then turned to the strange boy still staring at him angrily, '_And what's up with him?_'

* * *

><p>Unknown to everyone, two certain girls were having a feeling that lunchtime was going to be a life-changing moment for everyone.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read and <strong>_**_review if you have any questions about the story. This is just an introduction and all will be explained in due time. What do you guys think? Let me know if you like it or not to continue on with this plot bunny that I have been having for years and just got to it. Thanks :)_**


End file.
